The 93rd Annual Hunger Games
by Alexadoodlezbug
Summary: Read as Gamemaker, Dalia comes into play. Will the Games be an epic success? or will they end up in failure? Feel every nail biting moment as twenty-four tributes enter the arena in a fight to the death, where twenty-three will fall short and where one will come out victorious, will your favourite tribute win? Read to find out!
1. The End of the Beginning

Head Gamemaker, Delia picked up the beige file case, the Capitol sun setting deep behind her had swirled the sky into colors of orange and deep purples and reds. That was what last year's arena had looked like after an explosion killed five tributes, it sent the capitol into a frenzy naming her the greatest Head Gamemaker the Capitol has ever had. Delia smiled as she grabbed the file case and stood from her leather chair, she walked across her office towards the door, leaving the elegant office behind her.

She walked down the long bright hallway towards the end and made the right, her footsteps echoed through the halls, the grey walls portraying her reflection. She stopped and looked at the wall, slightly fixing her hair and then turned around to press the elevator button. It took thirty seconds, but soon enough the doors opened revealing an Avox; the Capitol slaves that have been punished for their crimes by removing their ability to speak, it stood there eyes low head towards the ground. Delia believed that they deserved this; in fact she was completely supportive of the actions that the capitol took, even The Games.

Delia stepped into the elevator and walked towards the very back, the transparent case gave a view of the 100-story capitol building, "Top Floor!" she barked at the Avox, it broke from its paralysis and trembling with fear it pressed the button to the highest floor in the building. Delia drew a smile across her face; she loved having the power of ordering people about. While clutching the file case, the capsule began to rise and it took ten seconds for it to reach the top.

The doors opened to reveal a sky garden. The sun had already set turning the sky into a deep shade of blue with scattered dots of white everywhere. Sadly the darkness of the night did not allow for Delia to enjoy the sky garden, a garden that represented all twelve districts and what they provided, Delia loved walking here, mostly because she did it everyday, but something for once in her life did not feel so right.

As soon as she stepped out of the elevator the breeze hit her face, shifting her crimson hair out of place, Delia quickly fixed it and kept walking down the obscure garden, Delia realized she had entered a portion of the garden where all the lamps were off, making it really hard to see, but at the far end of the concrete track a light was lit, a shadow emerging from it, Delia breathed in and took a step forward followed by another, her legs felt like lead and with every meter she got closer the more of his power she could feel. She stopped one step away from entering the light.

"Come in" he said, the stench of blood ominously wafting around the area. Out of all the flowers and plants that could be found in the garden one flower's smell seemed to stand out above it all, _Roses, _Delia thought to herself. It was almost disgusting, yet intriguing the mixing smell of the roses and the wafting smell of blood. It made her feel uncomfortable, she put the thought aside as she approached the bench.

Delia took her steps and sat on the wooden bench right next to the subject, his white beard emerged from the darkness followed by his lips and then his deep blue piercing eyes, "Thank you for coming to visit me in such a short notice, President Snow" Delia's words were careful and well thought, nobody wanted to cause trouble with the President of the Capitol unless of course you wanted to die.

"Your welcome Miss Delia, it is a pleasure to be here" His words were calm, but a tone of ice could be seen behind it, it sent a chill down Delia's back, if anyone could rule over Delia, it was him, "I believe that the preparations for this years games are ready, am I correct?"

Delia nodded, "Yes, President Snow" she said as firmly and as confident as she could, handing over the leather packet, President Snow moved his hands out of the shadow and into the light showing a stain of blood, Delia noticed, but was quickly placed out of thought as Snow snatched the file away from her hands, Delia acted as if she hadn't seen anything.

She closed her eyes hoping President Snow would like the work she had come up with, she listened to every page flip and waited every passing minute, "great job" he finally said, no emotion in his tone of voice, "and best of luck in this years games" Delia breathed a sigh of relief as she watched President Snow stand from the bench and depart, leaving her alone in the dark, beside her a glowing white rose, Delia smiled, this year's Games were now in motion.

* * *

**Hi everyone! Sam over here!**

**For my first chapter I think there are some things out there I can improve on, so if you find anything at all, just PM me! **

**Peace out all! **


	2. Now or Never

Salina Diamond woke up, light shone into her room as the sun began to rise, she rose from her bed, stretching her arms as her mother came into the room, "Salina!" she said in an exited voice, her silk pajamas fitted to her body, "breakfast has been prepared, quickly get ready, the reaping is in a few hours!" Salina replied with a worm smile, she removed the silk covers of her bed, fixed them back into place and walked out towards the bathroom.

The small black and white tiled bathroom looked like a small chess board, still sleepy Salina removed her pajamas and stepped into the shower, she twisted the handle and a cold stream of water came running down her body, waking her up, it immediately changed temperature turning into a warm pleasant stream of the clear liquid. She lay there a few minutes, relaxed and calm, the warm stream of water relieving the aching pane of her muscle she had from training the day before.

Salina felt that this year the Games were for her to take, she felt prepared like never before and unlike the tributes from the outlying districts Salina was not scared. Fear had never been a part of her and had never belonged to anything she did, except for that one mining accident that happened in the diamond mines, her father and brother had been caught in it, sadly her father didn't make it out alive and her brother is now hanging on to dear life in intensive care in the hospital. Even though her family was rich, they did not have enough money to pay for the surgery her brother needed.

Salina got back into consciousness as her dazing thoughts left her, she turned off the running water, stepping outside and grabbing a towel. As she dried herself she looked at her image in the mirror, her blonde hair glistened in the sunlight that came from the windowpane on the far right side of the bathroom, her blue eyes piercing and attractive looked at her reflection, studying her every feature. Her red lips, the sharp eye lashes, she was beautiful indeed.

Satisfied she stepped out into her room, the silk covers of the bed were now under what seemed to be her reaping outfit; a simple black dress, white heels and a pink bow that would go around her waist like a belt. She took it from the covers and quickly placed it on, gliding the zipper up her back. She then sat on the edge of her bed and grabbed the white heels, heels that had been made by her mother, an intricate and delicate diamond shining right at the foot of the shoe, she quickly placed them and stood up, walking towards the mirror in her room that lay beside her closet. Her reflection came into view and a smile appeared on her face, pleased, happy, she looked beautiful, like the shining diamond that she was.

"Salina!" her mother shouted from the stairs, "hurry your breakfast is going to get cold!"

"Coming mom!" Salina gracefully walked out of the wooden floorboards of her room and into the luxurious and lush red carpet of the hallway, the sounds of the heel muffled by layer of soft texture. She danced down the stairs and walked towards the kitchen. Inside, her mother sat, as soon as Salina walked in she stood up.

"Oh, my Salina" she said, a smile embedded on her face, "you look just gorgeous" Salina smiled back and walked towards her mother, hugging her, "I'm sure your father would've said the same thing if he had been here" a grave tone in her voice could be felt, Salina immediately pulled from her mother, the smile fading to nothingness, and a silence filled the room. The silence was broken as Salina's mother walked and grabbed her breakfast plate, Salina sat down on the wooden carved table as she disappeared into a million thoughts and her breakfast was served. She snapped back to reality as the plate landed on the mahogany table, containing a round of scrambled eggs and bacon. A smile reappeared on Salina's face as she ate her breakfast, taking in the bursting flavors in her mouth.

"Thanks mom" Salina said smiling, "it was delicious" she grabbed her plate, standing up from the wooden table and she deposited them in the sink. She then left the kitchen and walked back up the stairs into her room, the clacking of the heels echoing in the room, she then passed into the bathroom, quickly brushed her teeth, sprayed some perfume and layered her lips with an intense red lipstick.

As she walked back down the stairs Salina's mom stood there, clearly waiting for her. She smiled warmly and Salina locked arms with her as they exited the house, they both descended the wooden stairs and passed on to the stone road that lead to the Justice Building.

Other houses were emptying as parents walked with their children towards the Justice Building, "Salina," her mother said delicately touching her face, the texture of the smooth hands calming Salina down, "I'll see you later and good luck in the Reapings" Salina smiled back warmly and gave a kiss to her mother in the cheek.

"Ok mom" she said calmly, "take care, I'll see you later" Salina then parted from her mom and entered the single filed line of girls of different ages, in front of her the white peacekeepers were signing in the possible tributes. Salina smiled as she dazed off into the thought of winning the games, the glory, fame, fortune and the chance to help her brother.

"Next!" the peacekeeper said, shaking Salina off her thoughts. She stepped towards the simple wooden table and extended her hand out, the Peacekeeper grabbed it and pricked it with her device.

**Salina Diamond, 18**

**District 1 **

"You can go" the peacekeeper said and Salina joined in the group of eighteen year old girls in the far back of the Justice Building.

Suddenly the crowd erupted into an applause as the escort walked in, a male, roughly in his thirties, his name was Tristus, his purple hair and suit of matching color proved that he was from the capitol, "Welcome, welcome, _welcome!_" his capitol accent obviously showing, "welcome to the district one reaping for the ninety-third annual Hunger Games, and may the odds be _ever _in your favor," the crowd calmly clapped and the escort continued, "Now before we pick our male and female tributes that will be representing district one in the Hunger Games, let's watch a video that is curtsey of the Capitol!" the escort clapped cheerfully and motioned for the video to start, it was the video about the Dark Days and how the Capitol took over, the boring stuff that nobody liked.

Finally the video concluded and the escort grabbed the microphone again, making a static sound, the crowd made a distorted face, "Now let's get on to the main event" the escort stepped back and let the crowd cheer and clap and finally he came close to the microphone, "Alright as always, ladies first" Salina watched as the escort slid his hand into the ball and pulled out quickly a piece of paper, he walked back to the microphone and spoke again, "District One's female tribute is Jewel Thor-"

The escort hadn't even finished saying the name as Salina burst out, "I volunteer as tribute!" the sea of girls around her parted, she had to do this for her brother and she had to make her father proud, it was now of never.

She walked through the crowd of girls, up the stone stairs and stood beside the escort, "My dear! What's your name?"

"Salina," she said confidently, "Salina Diamond" the crowd burst into applause and Salina smiled waving around to the crowd who seemed to adore her.

The escort then moved back to the center of the stage, "And now onto the boys," the escort walked towards the reaping bowl and slid his hand in again taking out another piece of paper, "District One's male tribute is Brutu-"

Suddenly a voice shouted out from the crowd, "I volunteer as tribute!" the sea of boys parted revealing a fit, tall, muscular boy roughly eighteen years old, his dirty blonde hair swayed as he walked down the dirt floor, his orange shirt and black dress pants standing out as he rose up the stone stairs.

"And what is your name?" the escort asked looking at the tall boy.

"Blaze Opal" the crowd burst into applause as the tributes stood before them.

"Alright, well shake hands" the escort said, Salina turned around and stretched her hand out, his green eyes met hers, she made a friendly smile and then they disappeared into the Justice building.

Salina laid on a plush red couch in the Justice Buildings then the doors swung open, her mother came in and smiled at her, "you did the right thing" she said, "I didn't want to tell you this, but your brother has three weeks left to live"

"That means-" Salina said, a tear dropping down her eye.

"Yes, Salina" the mother replied, a serious tone in her voice, "The Games are the only chance you've got to get your brother to be treated" Salina dragged her hands up to her mouth as tears dripped down her face. Suddenly the peacekeepers burst in and dragged Salina out of the room, "Bye" mouthed her mother, as she saw her daughter disappear behind the walls of the Justice Building.

Salina was placed in the car and was driven across the city into the train station. A line of peacekeepers stood on either side of the platform holding their guns. The escort dragged both District One tributes into the train; Salina watched the city disappear behind her. If anyone was going to win these Games, it was her, and nothing could stop her, nothing could stand in her way, she had to do this for her brother.

* * *

**Alright guys, there goes chapter 2, and you just met the first two tributes **

**Salina Diamond, 18 **

**Blaze Opal, 18 **

**who knows maybe they'll win?**


	3. Promise

Liam Bolt, woke up from his bed, fear already drifting in the air. _Why wouldn't it be, _he thought to himself. Today was the day of the reaping, the day were a boy and a girl were separated from their friends, family, home and they were sent into an arena to battle to the death. It seemed utterly disgusting and inhumane, but it was the only way that the Capitol could keep the districts under control, away from the thought of rebelling.

Liam stood up from the bed that he shared with his now twelve-year old sister, his bare feet touching the cold wooden floor, the temperature waking Liam up immediately. He walked towards the closet on the far side of his room, the one he had earned from his hard work at the bakery. He opened it to reveal his only reaping outfit, a worn-out towel and a very thin soap bar, which was very expensive. He slipped on his shoes, grabbed all the items in the closet and walked out towards the hall, thorough the kitchen and out into the open field.

The sun was beginning to rise, which meant that at least it was six in the morning. The cold breeze still swept through the empty village as he made his way to the stream. Liam's family wasn't very rich, his mother and father both worked at the factory, making weapons, the very weapons that the peacekeepers used to beat on the poor and weak citizens. Liam hated everything about the Capitol, its people, The Games, but out of everything that the Capitol had, Liam hated President Snow the most. It was his entire fault, when Liam's grandmother, Wiress, was sent into the games even though she had already won. He hated him for that and there was no way that Liam was going to forgive him.

Finally Liam reached the stream, a clearing surrounding its waters. It was the only stream that was allowed within their boundaries of the district; Liam took his trousers and his shirt off and hanged them on the single tree that stood around the stream, he hanged the towel and reaping outfit and turned around to face the flowing body of water. He walked towards the river, putting his foot in; his pale skin shivering as in came in contact with the cold water. He didn't think twice as he dipped his entire body, sinking in his ash brown hair and his hazel eyes. He rose back to the surface gasping, taking in air and he quickly grabbed the soap bar and slid it around his body, rising off the dirt and smoke from his skin. He walked out of the cold stream, wrapping his body around with his arms as the wind contacted with him. He raced to the towel, quickly grabbing it and sliding it around his body getting rid of the excess liquid, his temperature beginning to rise again. He grabbed his reaping outfit, putting it on, the white shirt and grey dressing pants contrasting with each other, no tie of course, his family couldn't afford that. He grabbed his trousers, towel and soap bar and began to head back to his house.

On his way back he could see the city starting to fill with life, mothers pinning off the reaping outfits from copper wires, fathers coming back from work and the occasional sound of a bird chirp. He took a left on the dirt trail and hit concrete, the very concrete that lead to his house. Liam's house was on the outskirts, that is why he had to wake up early in the mornings to get to the bakery. Finally Liam's sight reached his house in the far distance, the drifting smell of bread finding his nostrils, that was one of the good things of working for a bakery, that you always got to take a loaf of bread home after a long days work. Liam smiled as he went up the porch on his house and opened the door into the small two-room shed.

"Hi honey" his mother said as soon as he walked in, "how was your walk to the stream?"

"It was ok I guess" Liam said not in a mood for a conversation.

"That's good" his mother said a slight smile appearing on her face, "could you take those boxes and put them up there? I'm sorry, but I can't lift them"

"Sure" Liam said plainly, entering into the small kitchen, he grabbed the boxes, which were very heavy and placed them on the top cabinet. Liam's work at the bakery sure had helped him; the carrying of grain and flower sacks had done a great impact on his physique, increasing his strength and endurance over time.

"Thank you" his mother said, "there's your breakfast on the table, by the way your outfit looks beautiful!" Liam just nodded and sat on the wooden chair that creaked as his weight leaned on it. A clear and liquid soup was served on the table, beside it a loaf of bread. It was what he had for breakfast everyday, porridge and baked bread on a side.

"Where's dad?" he mustered.

"He hasn't come back from work" his mother said, Liam gave a slight scoff. He knew exactly where his father was. He was either drinking himself out on alcohol or sleeping with some random woman on the streets, it was better if his mother never knew, that would just crush her, "I have to go and take care of your sister and help her get dressed for the reaping" Liam just nodded and watch her disappear.

His sister walked in a few minutes later a white shirt with a black skirt and some simple white sole shoes, "good morning" she said an innocent tone in her voice, "how did you sleep?"

"Alright!" he exclaimed, Liam hated his father for obvious reason and he couldn't stand his mother because she gave him a lot of tasks to do because she couldn't do them herself, but he loved his sister with all his heart and the last person he'd want to see get hurt was her, "how are you feeling?"

"I'm scared" she said a tear sliding down her cheek, of course why wouldn't she be, it was her first reaping, "what if I get picked?"

"You won't" Liam said soothingly.

"How do you know?" she asked hugging Liam.

"Because…" Liam thought for a second, "Because I just know"

"Ready to go" his mother said a serious tone in her voice; they both nodded and walked out the front door towards the Justice Building.

The road was lonely at first and with every step that drew closer to the Justice Building the more fear that filled up Liam's body, he turned his head to face his sister and gave her a reassuring smile calming her down. That's what he had to do, he had to keep her calm for the next hour and then it would all be done. As they neared the Justice Building more people started to show, parents and their children all walking towards the dreaded ceremony, "Alright, run along now!" Liam's mother said no tone in her voice whatsoever, "I'll see you all later" Liam and his sister both parted ways entering the check in line of both boys and girls.

"Next!" the peacekeeper yelled, Liam walked towards the table and gave his hand, the prickling sensation the machine gave shocking his finger, Liam made a distorted face and the machine chimed.

**Liam Bolt, 15**

**District 3**

"Go ahead" the peacekeeper said and Liam joined in the group of males from his age.

The Justice Building soon filled up and Liam found his sister just as the huge metal doors opened revealing the escort. Liam didn't know her name, but he looked away in repulse as the orange colored hair lady spoke to the microphone, "Welcome _all!"_ she said happily with her Capitol accent ringing into the Justice Building, silence replying to her statement, "Welcome to the District 3 reaping for the 93rd Annual Hunger Games, now before we begin let us take a look at a video that comes straight to us from _The Capitol"_

Nobody looked at the screen; everybody seemed so lost in thought as if to who would get picked and sent to sure death. Liam didn't even notice when the video ended and the Capitol escort spoke again, "Now let's begin the main event as always ladies first" everybody seemed to follow her every move as her heels echoed thorough the stone floor, the glass bowl stood there holding millions of slips, one holding his sister's name, she slid the hand in and took out a slip walking back to center stage, "this year's female tribute representing District 3 in the 93rd annual Hunger Games is…" Liam held his breath as the escort said the name, "Taylor Port" the thirteen-year-old girl walked up the stone stairs, tears rolling down her green eyes. His sister turned around and looked at him with a calm smile, Liam smiled back giving her thumbs up, "Now onto the boys" again the crowd went silent as the Capitol attendant grabbed the slip and headed back to the microphone, "this year's male tribute representing District 3 in the 93rd annual Hunger Games is… Liam Bolt" the boys around him parted way making a straight pathway towards the stone steps. It took a while for Liam to realize his name had been called.

"No!" his sister screamed, peacekeepers holding her back, Liam had been so worried about his sister he had completely forgotten everything about himself, his sister's screams snapped him back to reality as he walked up the stone steps and stood beside the escort, her perfume giving Liam a headache.

"Ladies and gentleman District 3's tributes for this years Hunger Games!" the escort clapped, "well…shake hands!" Liam shook hands with Taylor and then disappeared into the Justice Building.

Liam paced back and forward in the Justice Building as his mother and sister came in both crying, "why?" his sister cried, his mother hugging him.

Liam pushed his mother aside bending down and hugging his sister, "hey, look at me" he said calmly, his sister still crying, "look at me!" he yelled, she stopped crying, the room becoming quiet, "I will be alright, don't you worry about me," he turned around to face his mother, "and mom take care of her, don't let anybody touch or hurt her ok?" she nodded back in response.

"Promise Me," his sister said.

"What?"Liam said turning around to face her.

"That you'll win" suddenly the peacekeepers burst in breaking the conversation, "No!" the little girl screamed, the white guards holding her back.

"Don't worry!" Liam screamed back, "I'll be ok!" he was dragged into the cab and ridden across the city to the train station.

_Promise me, that you'll win _

As Liam stepped to the train and watched it leave his home behind, he muttered two words, "I promise"

* * *

**Alright guys, there goes chapter 3 **

**Now you've met both tributes from District 3 **

**Taylor Port, 13 **

**Liam Bolt, 15**

**Next chapter will be published tomorrow. Hoped you liked it! **


	4. What now?

Tundra Harken changed back to her normal clothes, finishing the nightshift at the power plant she had recently began to work in. In District 5 things were like any other District, all kids at the age of eighteen had to begin working to support the Capitol. _Such a fragile system it was, _Tundra thought to herself, it only took one entire District to rebel to put the Capitol in a total standstill.

She walked towards the iron doors that lead out of the power plant and swiped her keycard, the machine chimed back as the grey walls tore apart, screeching at first, but then silently opened to reveal the outside world. The sun was beginning to rise, the orange sky mixing with hints of blue made a beautiful sight. Tundra took a breath in, smiling and then she began to walk back to her home.

The short trek to her house was very enjoyable, birds chirping, flowers growing and the nice citizens of the District all helping each other out. Even though Tundra's family wasn't rich, she was still a very optimistic girl. She always carried a smile on her face and if anyone in her community was in trouble, she was always there to help and support them.

The dirt trail turned into a stone path as Tundra entered the small village, in the distance she could see her best friend, as always waiting for her to come back from her shift, "Hey Tundra!" he screamed across the village, "over here!"

"I see you alright" she said chuckling, she ran towards him and gave him a hug, "hey you sleep well?" she continued pulling back from the boy.

Tundra's friend was Ren, he was only fifteen and was not allowed to work yet, so as soon as Tundra started working, she and Ren couldn't see each other as often anymore, "Yeah I slept well," he said nodding, "hope you are ready for this afternoon"

"Wait," Tundra said, "What's this afternoon?"

"Don't tell me you forgot" Ren said laughing, "today's the reaping!"

Tundra gasped as she remembered that today was reaping day, "Oh I completely forgot!" she reached her hands up to her head, trying to sort all her thoughts out, "I need to take a shower and eat quickly too and don't even mention getting dressed!" she quickly hugged Ren and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Ren, I need to get ready, I'll see you later at the reaping!" Ren nodded and watched as Tundra raced down the stone path and ran up the porch disappearing behind the small wooden house.

"Hi mom!" Tundra said running in through the creaking floorboards, past the kitchen and the hall, into her room, "get the tub ready, I need to bathe while I have breakfast or I'm going to be late!"

"It's ok Tundra!" her mom yelled back, "the tub is in the back ready and right now, so hurry, also your reaping outfit is on your bed!"

"Thanks mom!" Tundra said as she passed through the kitchen, towel in her hand and reaping outfit in the other. She then ran out the front of the house and passed to the back where nobody could see. The tub was ready, the clear liquid emanating a slight mist. Tundra quickly undressed herself and later immersed her body in the still waters.

She grabbed the soap bar that lay on the edge of the bathtub and glided it around her body, when she was finished she grabbed a bucket and filled it with water from the tub and dumped it on herself, the bubbles of soap leaving her body. She then left the tub and grabbed the towel wrapping it around her. Tundra then grabbed the clothes that lay neatly on the dirt floor and left, running through the porch, past the kitchen into her room.

As she entered her room, she passed the towel around her body, thoroughly drying it and then folded it neatly on the bed. Finally Tundra looked down to find her reaping outfit, a beautiful, yet simple lavender dress, the one her mother used to wear. She happily placed it on and walked towards the mirror, her reddish brown hair contrasting against her lavender dress, her green eyes shining with glee.

Tundra walked out her room and into the kitchen, the same breakfast she had in the morning as always placed on a table, apples. Tundra's family was very poor and their only food source was the apple tree on their backyard and of course the usual stale bread when a District 5 tribute won the Hunger Games, but in the past few years no tributes from District 5 had won the Games.

Tundra grabbed the two apples and quickly munched on them, "Wow!" her mom said laughing, "you sure are hungry, it's already eleven-thirty hurry up the reaping is in half an hour!"

Tundra's eyes widened again, "bye mom thanks for breakfast," she stood up from the table and ran as fast as she could out the front door towards the Justice Building. In the distance the line of girls seemed to be dissipating, which mean that Tundra might be the last to get into the Justice Building.

"Your late!" the Capitol Attendant yelled.

"Sorry" said Tundra, stretching her hand out the machine piercing her finger.

**Tundra Harken, 18 **

**District 5**

"Go ahead!" the Capitol attendant yelled. As Tundra joined the line of girls the Capitol escort entered into the small stage. He did his usual introduction and later showed the video that was _curtsey of the Capitol, _Tundra chuckled, but quickly went quiet again as the escort went over to the girls bowl.

"This years female tribute representing District 5 in the 93rd annual Hunger Games is…" the crowd went silent, "Tundra Harken" Tundra lay there immobilized and completely unaware of what was happening, but by the time she had lapsed out of her slight drift, she had found herself on stage, in the crowd she could see her mother, holding in the tears, "and now onto the boys" The Capitol attendant in his flamboyant colors danced towards the reaping bowl of the boys, "the male tribute representing District 5 in the 93rd annual Hunger Games is…" Tundra still believed that she could make it out alive, she would fight for her survival, but her hopes sank as the male tribute got called, "Ren Sparks"

Tundra sees as her best friend mounts up to the stage, "here are your tributes for this years Hunger Games!" Tundra stood there in disbelief, the look of bewilderment in her mothers face, they shook hands, the fear in Ren's eyes made Tundra drop a tear. They both got dragged out of the Justice Building right into the train.

Tundra looked out of the train window and watched as District 5 disappeared in the horizon. This was not about survival anymore. This was about protecting her best friend.

* * *

**Well there goes chapter 4, a little bit late so I'm sorry **

**Anyway now you met both tributes from District 5 **

**Tundra Harken, 18 **

**Ren Sparks, 15 **

**Hoped you enjoy! As always review and favorite, constructive criticism allowed! **


End file.
